The present invention generally relates to a biological image formation aiding system and a biological image forming method for forming a biological image with employment of a computer. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a three-dimensional synthesized biological image formation support system and a biological image forming method suitable for producing a synthesized biological stereoscopic image.
In the conventional biological image formation system, as disclosed in JP-A-02-42581, displacement of the muscle model of the entire biological body is formed to reproduce a biological image. Also, such conventional system is so constructed by the transformation form for achieving muscle displacement from intention/general idea expression and also the individual difference coefficient form for controlling the individual difference to the transformation form, while utilizing the muscle model of the entire biological body.
According to the above-described prior art, no care is taken to a formation of a simple biological image. A shape of a living thing (creature) is considerably complex, as compared with a shape of an imaminate object, so that if the shape of such a living thing would be expressed by merely combining flat planes with curved planes, it should require a large quantity of data. Accordingly, reduction of the total data amount is required by employing the original data format or the original data managing method. Also, the conventional formation system does not clearly disclose how to express a heliotropic movement of a plant, rustling of a plant by window and rain, growing motion of a plant, motion of autumn leaves, and complex movements of an animal. Furthermore, it is known that a living thing may be featured by employing whisker-shaped projections, fur, feather and hair. However, the conventional formation system does not consider that a living thing is simply formed by way of the above-described expression ways including expression of material feelings of outer surfaces thereof. Also, the conventional formation system does not give answers such that a living thing with individuality is newly produced by utilizing the standard shape of the living thing, the standard motion thereof and the standard material feeling of the outer surface thereof.